


the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

by bromanceorromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, OFC - Freeform, Touring, lonely!Niall, lots of hotel beds, side larry - Freeform, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna's roomie dumps her at a club and tells her to find another place to sleep. It's last call...Anna's sad...Niall offers to let her sleep with him, no funny business, for the night...the next day, Anna gets an interesting proposition from Niall: come along on tour with him and sleep (just sleep) with him every night for their last 30 days in the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Interesting Proposition

_Taking Michael back to our place. Find another place to sleep?_

 

The text from my roommate had come in at least a half hour before, but I hadn't looked at my phone all night. I looked around, tears filling up my eyes as I saw everyone starting to leave. It was last call, I had heard the bartender announce moments before.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" a blond guy I'd been dancing with asked.

A lone tear slipped down my cheek and I frantically wiped it away, holding my phone out for him to read.

"Oh, that's no problem, you can come stay with me." He grinned.

I shook my head and stumbled out of his reach. "I don't want --"

"No, no. No funny business. Just come sleep at my place. You can go back to yours in the morning," he assured me.

"Promise?" I asked in a small voice.

"Absolutely. My car's out front," he replied, slipping his arm around me to keep me from falling.

My alcohol addled brain didn't seem to register that I didn't even know this guy's name. He seemed nice and he'd been fun all night. He had an Irish accent. That was the extent of my knowledge about him and I was not only getting into his car, but planning to spend the night with him. I couldn't believe Molly had dumped me.

 

\---

 

"No, don't leave me," I muttered as I was helped into bed. He stepped away and the tears came back. Apparently I was an emotional drunk tonight. The light flicked out and I let out a sob.

"Shhh," he hushed me as he climbed into the other side of the bed. "I'm not leaving."

 

\---

 

I woke up, momentarily disoriented as I fought to remember the night before. There was an attractive blond with his muscular arms wrapped around me, still asleep. I was still dressed, dress wrinkled up around my thighs, shoes on the floor. He'd kept his promise, I remembered. I bit my lip, looking up at him nervously before carefully extricating myself from his hold. No way was I going to deal with the morning after of this.

Silently thanking whatever god there was that I didn't have too much of a hangover, I grabbed my shoes and tiptoed out the bedroom door and down the hall. I spotted my purse hanging by the door and did a silent fist pump of victory when I found my cell phone still had a charge. With a quick glance back down the hall and a listen for any noise from the bedroom, I unlocked the door and slipped outside.

 

\---

 

I briefly wondered who in the world would be calling me from an unknown number after dinnertime before answering my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Anna, I hope you got home alright," a man's Irish voice answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"This is Niall. I didn't expect you to disappear so quick this morning," the voice, Niall, informed me. At least now I knew his name, I told myself.

"I didn't want it to be awkward. Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"Yeah, actually the best night of sleep I've had in a while."

"Oh, okay." What was this guy's deal?

"I was wondering -- okay, this is going to sound really bizarre, but please promise you won't hang up on me?"

"Okay…"

"I'm actually on tour right now with my band, One Direction---"

"One Direction? Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah, I mean, no, I mean, yes I’m in One Direction."

"And I'm supposed to just believe you?"

"Well, no, but if you just google us, you'll recognize me from last night…"

"Hold on just a second," I replied, grabbing my laptop and flipping it open. I quickly googled 'One Direction Niall' and gasped when I saw the blond from this morning pop up under image search. "Okay, I believe you, go on."

"I haven't been sleeping very well on tour. Been considering sleeping pills, but I really don't like taking unnecessary meds."

"That sounds like a problem."

"I slept really really well last night, though."

"Yeah, you said that."

"I was wondering what you're doing for the next month."

I didn't answer immediately, wondering where in the world he was going with this. "What are you asking me?" I finally asked.

"I was wondering if you'd finish the tour out with me. Just here in America. Sleep with me every night. And I mean sleep. No funny business. I just need a way to get some z's."

"You want me to go on tour with you?" I asked after a few moments.

"Yes."

"To sleep with you."

"I know it sounds crazy."

"It is crazy. What the hell are you going to be telling people? That we're together? That I'm your cousin from Maine? What the heck?"

"We can figure that out. We can just be friends, though. Last night was fun."

Last night was fun, I conceded in my head. "When are you leaving town?"

"In the morning."

"And why do you need me?"

"You helped me sleep."

"How do you know it wasn't just the alcohol?" I asked.

"I'm Irish. I can handle my alcohol. It was someone being in bed next to me."

"I'm sure you could get a different girl in your bed every night on tour if you wanted," I assured him.

"I can't do that. It's a publicity issue."

"But you can ask a stranger to come on tour to sleep with you?"

"Well, I didn't exactly run it by management, but they can't really say no. All the other boys have significant others coming along all the time."

"But I wouldn't be a significant other."

"We'd just be friends. I just need someone to need me, okay? I'm lonely. Everybody has somebody but me."

"I thought Harry just broke up with Taylor Swift?" I asked.

He snorted. "You know who Harry is but not me? I think I'm offended."

"You seriously want me to come on tour with you?"

"Yes."

"Can I at least have time to think about this?"

"We're leaving in the morning."

"What time?"

"Ten AM."

"I'll think about it."

"Please, I really want you to come."

"I will think about it."

 

\---

 

"You came!" Niall exclaimed upon opening his door to me standing there. It was just after eight AM so I'd come a lot earlier than needed, but I hadn't slept very well the night before.

"I didn't sleep well," I muttered. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

"It'll be fun, I promise," he assured me with a hug.

"My roommate thinks I'm crazy."

"The roommate who dumped you the other night?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, that roommate. I already paid my part of next month's rent, though, so she can't kick me out before I get back."

"I'm glad you came."

"You seem nice. There's a lot of guys that would've taken advantage of me the other night."

"There will be no taking advantage of. This is a strictly a sleeping arrangement," he assured me.

"Okay, when's your next show? Tomorrow?"

"Tonight. We're flying into Phoenix this afternoon."

"Have you told anybody I'm coming?"

"I didn't know if you were coming, so not exactly. I mentioned it to Louis, who thought there was no way in hell that you'd show up this morning, so that's about it."

 

\---

 

"She actually showed?!" a brown-haired guy exclaimed up on us reaching the airport.

"Louis, this is Anna. Anna, Louis," Niall introduced us.

"Yes, I showed. I'm crazy. I'm aware," I told him with a slight glare.

"I think she's having roommate troubles," Niall admitted.

I smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "You know no such thing."

"She's my girlfriend for the next month," Niall told them. We'd discussed it this morning and agreed that this was the easiest way to handle any questions. We agreed to hold hands in public on occasion, not necessarily all the time and there'd be no PDA, which would be explained by me being shy about PDA if anyone were to ask.

"I'm sure the fans will take that well," a dark-curly-haired boy spoke up, arriving from behind us with a bag of chips and a bottle of water.

"We'll ease their way into it," Niall shrugged.

"By taking her on tour with us?" Louis laughed.

"Well, they'll get over it, then."

"Harry, by the way," the curly-haired boy introduced himself.

"You know who he is, right?" Niall smirked.

I blushed slightly. "Yeah, I'm Anna," I told Harry. "And it's not my fault he's plastered all over the tabloids and such more than the rest of you in America." I shot a small glare in Niall's direction and he just smirked.

 


	2. Together (but not really)

I stood awkwardly at the side of the bed. I'd changed into my pajamas and Niall had apparently decided he was sleeping in some soft looking pajama pants. He looked over at me.

"What?" he asked, squinting at me slightly.

"I was drunk the last time I got into bed with you."

"Yeah, and you were the one that wanted me to stay in bed with you."

"Was I?" I raised my eyebrows, surprised by the information. That night was a little foggy in places.

"Yes. Now, just get in. Act like it's not awkward and it won't be."

"Don't try anything," I reminded him.

Niall rolled his eyes. "We'll cuddle. It'll help us both sleep. That's it. Get in."

I slipped under the covers and Niall turned his bedside lamp off.

"Don't be so nervous," he muttered. He was moving in closer to slip his arm around me to be the big spoon. "Just go to sleep."

 

 

I woke up to a knock at the door. Niall was still wrapped around me and I shook him lightly to wake him up. The knock came again.

Niall mumbled something barely coherent before stumbling out of bed and answering the door.

"What?" he asked, squinting through the open door at the light from the hallway.

I heard a voice reply, but couldn't hear what it was saying. "Niall, who is it?"

"Go back to sleep, babe," Niall replied, slipping out the door. "I'll be right back."

I drifted off to sleep at his words and an undeterminable time later, I felt him crawling back into bed.

"Who was it?" I mumbled.

"I forgot I had to record tonight."

"Record?"

"We're working on the album. Sometimes it’s the middle of the night when we have time to record."

I hummed in response before falling back to sleep.

 

\---

 

"Where're you going?" Niall mumbled, reaching out to pull me back into bed.

I didn't respond, just stumbled into the bathroom, barely shutting the door before I was hugging the toilet.

"Babe, you okay?" Niall asked through the door. All the alcohol I'd had at the club was lurching its way out of my stomach with everything else following its path. "Anna?"

"Go back to sleep," I mumbled, pathetically before I was throwing up again.

I felt my hair being pulled out of my face and tears started to fill my eyes.

"You're all right, babe," Niall muttered above me.

Once my stomach was emptied, I leaned pathetically against the porcelain.

Niall let go of my hair and I heard the sink turning on before I felt a wet washcloth wiping against my mouth. He tossed the washcloth back towards the sink and leaned over to lift me into his arms.

"Come on, babe, back to bed."

I whined against him, my head pounding.

"I'll get you some water in a second," he muttered as he gently laid me back in bed.

 

 

"Thanks for last night," I muttered into his side when I woke up the next morning.

"That's what friends are for." He shrugged with a small smile.

 

\---

 

"Dinner was nice tonight," I told Niall as we got ready for bed.

"It was. I'm glad you didn't get freaked out by the fans."

"They're a little intense, but it wasn't so bad," I assured him.

Niall smiled. "Don't let them scare you away."

"I'm getting used to this sleeping arrangement," I shrugged.

"I'm just the human pillow, is that it?" he laughed.

"I was the human pillow first!"

"Okay, that wasn't exactly --"

"You asked me to come on tour with you because you were lonely."

"Well ---"

"And Harry isn't even in a relationship, so that's not even fair. They aren't all in relationships," I reminded him.

"Harry --"

"Harry what?" I glared at him.

"Okay, you have to swear to secrecy," Niall said, slipping underneath the covers.

"Ooooo, am I in far enough to be in on band secrets now?" I asked, climbing into bed next to him.

"I think we can trust you." Niall smirked.

"Harry's what? Gay? In a secret relationship? Trapped in a forbidden love?" I laughed.

"All of the above?" Niall muttered, glancing at me hesitantly. "Although I wouldn't call it forbidden. Except by management."

"Ohmygod who is it?" I exclaimed.

"Harry and Louis --"

"Oh my word, Louis?!"

"They've been together since X Factor," Niall told me with a shush gesture.

"What about Eleanor?"

"It's an arrangement with management." He shrugged. "I don't know all the particulars. I just know she shows up when they think Harry and Louis are being too obvious."

"So you really are the only single one in the band. You haven't had a girlfriend since the band got put together. Not a steady one, anyways."

"What did you do? Google me?" he asked, settling back against his pillow.

"Of course I googled you and the other boys, but mostly you."

"Find anything interesting?"

"It was very enlightening," I assured him, settling into his side with my head against his shoulder and my arm around his waist.

"My fans are very thorough." He chuckled.

"Indeed."

 

\---

 

"I don't understand why he's mad at you," I grumbled.

"He's not really. He just doesn't know who else to take it out on."

"Niall, he just went off on you for having a girlfriend. For being happy. He knows this isn't a real relationship, but he also knows you've been sleeping better for the last few weeks. Almost everyone has thanked me in one way or another for you not having bags under your eyes anymore."

"Management is sending him out with another celebrity girl to be linked with. He hates when they do this to him." Niall shrugged. "I've been the eternally single one and now they're worried that girls will lose interest with all of us being in relationships, so they have to flout that he's still single. Even though he's not."

"He still shouldn't treat you like that, Niall."

There was a knock at the door, interrupting our conversation. Niall answered it to find Louis on the other side.

"I'm sorry, mate, you know how he gets --" Louis stopped upon seeing me.

"It's fine, she knows everything," Niall muttered, stepping back to let Louis into the room.

Louis looked at me and then back at Niall before walking over to stand in front of me. "You know you can't tell --"

"I know, Niall swore me secrecy. I wouldn't do that to you guys anyways."

Louis stared at me a few moments before nodding and looking back at Niall to continue his apology on his lover's behalf. "He's just upset. It's totally not your fault. Anna's good for you. We all know it. He'll apologize about a million times tomorrow when he realizes what he's said."

"I know, Lou. Don't worry about it," Niall assured him.

 

\---

 

"Are you really going home next week?" Zayn asked me.

"That was the deal," I shrugged, looking down at my sandwich, trying not to let myself get emotional about it.

"I don't think he'll let you," Zayn remarked.

I looked up at him. "Why?"

"I'm not saying anything else. You two seem to know each other awfully well to not know anything at all, though." He stood and walked over to sit next to Liam as Niall joined me.

 

\---

 

"You're going home in a few days, are you excited?" I asked Niall.

"Yeah, I mean, why wouldn't I be?" he asked with a grin.

"You all deserve the break, that's for sure," I replied, looking away from him so he didn't see my disappointment with his answer.

 

\---

 

"Have you two talked yet?" Harry asked.

"We talk all the time, what do you mean?"

"Have you talked about your relationship?" He rolled his eyes.

"We don't have a relationship. We're just friends," I assured him, praying it was convincing.

"Annabel, you aren't fooling any of us. Either one of you."

"He doesn't think of me like that. I'm not gonna screw up this friendship with feelings that I know aren't mutual," I replied, frustrated, storming away.

 

\---

 

"I can't believe that was our last show in America for the tour," Niall remarked.

"Yeah, you guys were incredible." I bit my lip, nervously, trying not to think about leaving tomorrow.

"And you're leaving tomorrow," he continued.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you guys," I replied, hoping that was general enough that he wouldn't think too much of it. "I've got to go get things sorted with Molly, though."

"Yeah, you two didn't leave off well. I'm sure you miss her."

"I'm probably gonna be moving out. I've got to find a place alone, I think."

"That'll be lonely," he commented as he slipped under the covers.

"What about you? Are you gonna be able to sleep without me?" I smirked, trying to turn the conversation in a direction that wasn't going to lead to tears streaming down my face.

"It'll take some getting used to. Might have to fly you over," he teased.

"Well, you better get a good night's rest tonight, then," I muttered, climbing into bed next to him.

Niall pulled me to him, fitting himself against my back so I could feel his breath against my neck. Over thirty days, we had gotten comfortable doing this, but tonight I had to keep myself from crying. This would be the last time he held me like this. Tomorrow night, I'd be crying myself to sleep in my own bed by myself.

"Relax, babe," he muttered as he drifted off to sleep behind me.

 

\---

"Anna?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning at the serious tone in Niall's voice.

"I don't think I can let you go," he replied. I opened my mouth in surprise and his lips were on mine before I could reply. I gasped into the kiss and tugged him closer, putting all of the emotions of the last few weeks into the kiss.

"Let me come with you," he whispered against my lips as we parted.

"You're plane leaves for London soon," I reminded him.

"Then come with me," he sighed, his fingers tangled in my hair, not letting me move away from him.

"I've got to get my stuff from my apartment before Molly throws it out the window."

"I'll come help you pack."

I kissed him again. "Are you serious?"

"I can't let you leave me."

I smiled. "I love you. I couldn't ever leave you. I thought you didn't want me."

"I want you. I love you. I can't live without you." He punctuated each sentence with a chaste kiss.

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed behind us. "I thought I was going to have to deal with mopey Niall for the whole flight. And it's a long flight, Annabel, it's a long flight."

I giggled into Niall's shoulder.

"Good to have your support, Harold," Niall chuckled. "Now, I've got to convince my girl to fly back to London with me, if you'll give us a moment?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos always appreciated!
> 
> Coming up: Niall's supposed to be going back to Europe, what are they going to do?


	3. Roommate Drama

"I can't just leave, Niall."

"Yes, you can. You've been doing your job from all over the place for the past month, what's the problem with doing it from another country?" Niall argued.

"I didn't bring my passport. I'll have to get that and everything else out of my apartment before Molly destroys it all," I remind him.

"That's fine, I'll come back with you to help you pack."

"You're supposed to be in Italy in like a week. You need to rest."

He gives me an exasperated look. "Anna, has the past month taught you nothing about me? I can't sleep without you next to me."

I roll my eyes with a small blush. "I think you could make it a week."

Niall grinned. "So you are coming?"

"I---"

"You can't take it back. I'm going to change my flight," he replied, quickly walking away with a huge smile on his face.

I look over to the boys nearby and roll my eyes. Harry grins and shrugs. Louis laughs.

"You've just got together, to be fair," Louis reminded me.

"You've all only got a week off --" I insisted.

"And he wants to spend it with you."

 

 

\---

 

 

"Molly?" I asked as I entered our apartment. "Are you here?"

After a few moments of looking around and waiting for a response, Niall shrugged. "Guess we've got the place to ourselves."

"I told her I was coming back today. She didn't say anything about not being here."

"Maybe she's just run out for something. What all do you need to pack up?" he asked, glancing around the messy apartment. It wasn't much and it appeared Molly hadn't bothered to pick anything up since I'd left a month before.

I gestured for him to follow me into my bedroom which, thankfully, hadn't been touched. "Most of the stuff out there is either hers or not worth trying to move," I told him. "I mostly just need to pack up what's in here and get it put in storage until I get a new place."

Niall gave me a weird look. "Or you could bring it with you. You're totally moving in with me. It wasn't just a 'follow me for the rest of the tour' offer."

"I --"

"Anna, I want you to. Don't over-think this. I don't want to be separated by an ocean," he assured me.

"Okay, well, then I guess I need to pack this up to ship. Should I keep my bed in storage or just let Molly keep it? There's no reason to take the furniture, I suppose…" I started rambling about packing plans to distract myself from having just agreed to move in with Niall. I was bouncing back and forth between 'We're moving so fast' and 'Should I be doing this?'

"Anna," Niall stopped my rambling. "Why don't we make a list? And stop freaking out. We can find you your own place in London if you aren't ready to move in with me."

I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, gesturing for him to sit next to me. The room wasn't that big, I assured myself, there really wasn't that much to pack.

"We've been sleeping together for a month," I started, attempting to gather my thoughts. "We've only been officially together together for like less than a day. Like--" I glance down at the time on my phone. "Six hours or something?"

"Okay," Niall nodded for me to continue.

"Are we moving too fast?" I ask him with a guilty look.

He takes my hand and squeezes. "We are moving fast. It's not too fast for me, but if it's too fast for--"

"No, I don't know," I cut him off. "It doesn't feel like only a month."

"Two of my best friends  tell me that when you know, you just know. They were making plans to move in together after only a month."

"Maybe I should be talking to them," I muttered, staring down at our hands.

"They're still on a plane or I'd let you call them," Niall chuckled.

"I know what they'd say anyways."

"Oh yeah?"

"They'd say, 'Anna, you've been in love with this guy for weeks. You could've been together long before now if you weren't both such cowards. Don't put it off any longer.'"

Niall let out another chuckle at my impression of Louis. "We have put this off."

"I didn't think you --"

"I was sure you didn't --"

We both stopped and looked at each other for a moment.

"We're gonna have to go get some sturdy boxes to ship all this stuff in," I finally said.

He immediately leaned in to kiss me. "We can do that."

 

\---

 

"Anna?" I heard Molly call from the front door.

"In here," I replied, not wanting to climb over all of the boxes to get out of the bedroom.

"I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"No, I told you it was today," I insisted.

"And who is this?" she asked, checking out Niall's backside as he was reaching for something in the closet.

"My boyfriend," I replied, daring her to comment.

"Oh, is this why you're moving out?"

"No, I'm moving out because you threatened to throw everything out the window if I didn't, despite the fact that I've paid half of the rent on time every month that we've lived here."

"Well, I wanted a roommate, not just somebody's money," she insisted, glaring at me.

Niall chose to turn around about that time. "She's coming to live with me in London."

"Oh, you've found a sugar daddy? Is that it?" she accused, glancing between us in disgust.

"Seriously? He's younger than me," I snapped, glaring at her.

"I guess that's what --or who-- you've been doing for the last month?"

"Molly, I have had it with you, okay? We're just here to pack up my stuff and then we'll be out of your hair. You can find a new roomie. One that will cater to your every need."

"I'm not surprised he couldn't let his whore out of his sight for you to come back and pack." She turned and walked out of the room. I glared at her back, but had no intentions of following.

"So that's your roommate," Niall commented after a moment.

"Yep. She's a real pleasure, right?"

"Are you sure you want to stay here tonight?"

"Niall, there's no reason to pay for a hotel. It's just one night," I assured him.

"We're almost done packing, though. A couple more hours maybe. And if we got a hotel room, we could be alone…" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I giggled.

"We haven't slept together since we got together officially," he reminded me.

"Only because we just got together today."

"But Anna," he pleaded, giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

"Let's finish packing and get all of this shipped or donated or whatever," I insisted.

"Okay, I'll work on my persuading speech in the mean time." He smirked.

 

\---

 

"There's no reason to spend the money --"

"There's no reason for you to deal with her for one more second," Niall insisted, gesturing at the retreating back of my roommate. She had made at least five more comments about me being Niall's whore and I'd had to hold Niall back from going after her for the last four.

"But --"

"Anna, the money is not a problem, okay? Not at all. We can take all of this to be shipped and then check into a hotel. Order room service. Relax. Be alone." He'd taken hold of both of my hands during his appeal and was beseeching me with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," I conceded. "I'll go tell her we're leaving."

"No, I'm gonna go tell her we're leaving," Niall insisted.

I followed him, worried what he would say.

"Molly, we're loading these boxes and we'll be out of your way," Niall told her upon entering the kitchen where she was microwaving her dinner.

"I hope you got everything. I'm sending whatever's left to Goodwill," she muttered, shooting me another glare.

"Another thing?" Niall said, waiting for her to look at him. "Delete Anna's number. She won't be wanting to hear from you."

Molly gasped, offended. "What are you? Her owner? Just because she's your prostitute doesn't--"

She stopped when Niall moved towards her, getting right in her face. "Call my girlfriend any variation of the word 'whore' again and you won't be saying anything for a while."

Molly stayed silent as we shuffled back into my room to gather the last few boxes to load into the rental car.

"Have a nice life, Anna," Molly muttered at me in disdain as we left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos are always appreciated.


	4. alone at last

Niall's lips were on mine as soon as the door to our hotel room closed behind us. It'd been a long day and I practically melted into him as he pressed me against a wall.

"Niall," I gasped.

His hand was slipping under my shirt while the other was at the side of my head, fingers tangled into my hair. My hands were lost, skimming from his shoulders to his waist and back, indecisive of a place to land as his kiss turned heated, his tongue chasing its way into my mouth. He's gripping my hip with a force that's sure to bruise and I grab onto his bicep, wanting to pull him impossibly closer. I could feel where he was getting hard in his jeans and he hissed at the contact as I manage to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Bed," I mumbled, pushing lightly away from the wall. He carried me over to the bed as if I weighed next to nothing, squeezing my butt as my hands wrapped around his neck and I kissed him again. Our kisses were getting sloppier and sloppier, from a gentle tango of tongues to a clashing of teeth and lips absent of any finesse.

He laid me back onto the bed and I stopped him from taking his shirt off with a shake of my head. He returned to kissing me, confused, but not wanting to stay far enough away from me to ask. Moving over me, one hand began exploring my clothed body. His lips moved to kiss across my jawline and down my neck, nibbling lightly at my collarbones. My hands were on his neck and threaded into his hair as I seemed to encourage him with all of the little gasps and moans escaping my lips. His hands moved to slip under my shirt again and I forced myself to stop him. He looked up at me, confused.

"Not tonight," I muttered, closing my eyes to avoid looking at him, trying to get ahold of myself.

He said nothing in response, but didn't move away from me either. Once I felt I'd gotten my own desire under control, I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Anna," he pouted.

I shook my head. "We haven't even been together 24 hours yet, I don't want this to be the start of our relationship."

He sighed, but nodded, rolling to lay down next to me. "You're right. We need to slow down."

"You haven't even taken me on a proper date yet," I teased, grinning over at him.

His eyes glinted back at me as he responded, "We'll take care of that in London."

"Yeah, thinking you ought to take your girl out before going back to touring all the time again?" I smirked.

"I'm thinking I want to spend every minute of the next couple weeks with you," he replied. "And then I hope you'll stay on tour with us because I've gotten used to sleeping next to you and I'm not sure I can survive without quite yet."

"As long as my job is still okay with it. Then again, I didn't exactly ask if they were okay with me moving to London, either." I frowned slightly.

"There are publishing companies in London that I'm sure would give you a chance if that becomes a problem," Niall assured me.

I moved to lay on my side to face Niall as we continued talking; he did the same, laying his hand across the curve of my waist. "I just don't want you to think I'm a gold digger or anything if I suddenly lose my job. I mean, I've got funds to last a while, but--"

"Anna, don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll be fine. I'd never think you were a gold digger," he cut me off, shaking his head at my ridiculous worries.

I yawned, reaching up to cover my mouth as it racked through my whole body.

"It's been a long day," Niall said. "That roomie of yours is quite the piece of work."

I nodded. "Hopefully I don't have to see her ever again."

"I don't think you will," Niall replied before a yawn escapes his mouth as well.

Another yawn escapes my mouth and I roll over, scooting back into Niall so I can be the little spoon as my eyelids feel heavier and heavier. He pulls away for a moment, shedding his shirt.

"We may be able to get an earlier flight in the morning, since we're going to sleep so early," Niall muttered, pulling me close against him.

"Hopefully there's a good movie on the plane," I mumbled back, my eyes settling closed, too tired to keep them open. Niall mumbled a response, but I was asleep before I could process what he'd said.

 

\---

 

Niall wore a snapback to the airport, hoping it would help him blend in a bit. It worked, mostly, but a few girls spotted him.

"I thought you were at home on break, Niall," one of the girls asked.

"We're on break and I'm headed that way," he assured them. "I'd really appreciate it if you kept me being here quiet. We've still got a little wait before our flight leaves."

"Of course," they all assured him, glancing warily in my direction.

"Can I get a picture?" one of the girls asked, quickly followed by the other two.

"Yeah, sorry I'm looking a mess today," he replied with a smile, leaning in to snap a quick selfie with each of them.

"Nah, you look perfect as always," I heard one of them reply, fixing me with a judgmental stare.

Niall noticed the look and shot me an apologetic look. "Well, I assured my girl here that we'd be able to blend in and not worry about anything but comfort for the long flight home."

"Taking her home to meet the parents?" one of the girls teased.

"Ah, taking her home to stay," he smirked.

"You're moving in together," I heard one of them gasp.

Niall just smiled and thanked them for their support before ushering me over to the waiting area for our flight, sinking down to the ground in hopes that it would keep us out of sight.

 

\---

 

"Kiss me," Niall muttered.

"What?" I asked, confused by his sudden demand. We'd been discussing the pros and cons of going to Paris next weekend.

He didn't reply, just leaned in to brush his lips against mine, quickly turning it into a full-on snog-fest as his lips parted and his tongue demanded entry. Our tongues slid together and I heard a few not-so-subtle coughs nearby before we pulled apart.

"What was that about?" I asked, breathless.

"I'd been spotted. As if I needed a reason to kiss my girl?" he teased.

"You were spotted?"

"She wasn't sure it was me."

"So she probably just got pictures of us making out just in case?"

"I didn't think about that."

"Clearly," I laughed at the bewildered look on his face. "She totally took pictures and sent them to someone asking if it looks like you. And they'll say 'oh, no, Niall's not in America' and then the girls we met earlier will release their photos tomorrow or some day soon and then she'll be like 'ohmygod it was Niall' and then she'll release her photos and then all the Niall girls in the world will be having a meltdown over us making out at an airport."

He just stared at me for a moment before leaning in and brushing a gentle kiss across my lips.

"Let them look."

I giggled. "Exhibitionist kink?"

He laughed. "They can deal with me having a girlfriend."

"Who didn't like PDA until like now?"

"Yep, I've converted her over to my exhibitionist ways, what can I say," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos always appreciated! Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> My bestie gave me this idea from a dream she had. Claims I could write it better than her, so here it is. I currently only have two parts for it, but I'm thinking about continuing it beyond that.
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated and yes, that title is inspired by 'Amnesia' by 5SOS :)


End file.
